


HAIKYUU!! MASTURBATION COLLECTION 2021

by SmutJesus



Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Hinata Shouyou, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Public Masturbation, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Thighs, Top Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Underage Masturbation, Wet Dream, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: All of my oneshots in one place for anyone too fucking lazy to sort through them!(Requests are open because I will write pretty much anything and everything).!Unholy shit ahead!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105544
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	1. Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Word Porn, here you are.

Hinata woke with a start, body abruptly heaving forward into an upright position on his small, single bed. Usually, waking up with his fiery bangs pasted to his forehead was the aftermath of a bad dream, although this particular morning-he guessed, anyway-it was the result of a good dream. Very good, actually.

The small middle blocker shook his head in an attempt to forget the images coursing through his head, a heavy crimson crept up his neck and found haven in his face. What am I doing...? If he was honest with himself, he’d encountered similar things before, when he first met Kageyama during middle school; And now again at the start of his high school journey. He was ashamed (and a little excited, too), but had absolutely no idea what to do now.

He couldn’t deny the link between the two events, no matter how many times he told himself they didn’t matter. That he totally did not just dream about his newfound team fucking him senseless. It just didn’t happen.

Looking over at his bedside alarm, 3:36 am, it was only reasonable that he should try to get some more sleep. He needed all the rest he could get if he ever hoped to be able to look at his team-his captain-again. Hinata rolled over, kicking the pale blue sheets off of his feverish body and proceeded to shove his face into his pillow, for good measure as he sunk back into the mattress.

His actions were halted, however, when the middle blocker felt something uncomfortable...and stiff nestled between the heat of his legs. Eyes widened in shock, he lifted himself to his elbows and glanced down at his groin. Come on, please not today!

No matter what he tried, he couldn’t ignore it. The subtle pleasant feeling soon shifted into something akin to pain, that throbbed consistently. It did not seem to like the last half hour of Hinata scowling into his arms as he contemplated what he should do next, because this obviously wasn’t working.

It’s okay, I can just get rid of it! He’d heard the second-year duo talk about it a few times; He couldn’t remember their names just a day after knowing them.

...how do I get rid of it?

He was supposed to do something, Hinata just had no clue what.

A google search was as good as anything, he supposed. He quickly glanced at the door, ensuring it was closed, before tiptoeing over to grab his phone and made his way back over. Once situated, Hinata opened a tab before googling a bunch of shit he wasn’t proud of.

Before long, he stood face to face with a how-to. The blush from earlier returning in full force as he read each step.

Step One: Grasp yourself - not too hard, and not too soft.

He could do this. ...But he should probably get out of his pyjama shorts first, doing so in equal parts fear and anticipation. His boxers soon met the pile at the foot of his bed, a forgotten heap as he stared down at his groin.

Blushed red at the tip, a glistening shine where precum has since smothered around the head. For his height, he wasn’t doing so bad in other areas, slightly larger in proportion to the rest of him.

A shaking palm met burning skin in an innocent, inexperienced frenzy. Hinata wrapped his small fingers loosely around his dick, the hand just resting in place. Immediately, a thrill of white-hot pleasure ran through him, up his spine and settled back down in the pit of his stomach. It’s not so bad...

Step Two: Move

Move?! Hinata was once again dumbfounded as he fumbled experimentally with the flushed organ, the hand in the sheet beside him jumped to his mouth when another jolt ran through him. Brows furrowed, the small boy tentatively commenced the first, proper stroke. Immediately, a timid whimper left him which caused his hand to clamp down harder.

Now, Hinata finally knew what he’d been missing out on.

After a few slow movements, the middle blocker divided his attention back to the web page, almost entirely forgotten as it lay limp against his pillow. In the dim lighting, he could still kinda make out the subheadings (although, at this point, he really couldn’t bring himself to care).

Step Two, Part Two: Thumb The Head

At least, this time ‘round, he had some form of a clue as to what he was instructed to do and eagerly pressed the pad of his thumb against the underside of the tip. The sudden spike of stimulation sent another embarrassing sound out of him, the vibrations in his lust-filled voice heavy against his bit and swollen lips.

From where he sat on the bed kneeling, his legs tucked half-hazardly beneath him, they began to ache with the reduced blood flow. Hinata opted to lay down on his back, head now resting adjacent to the glowing screen, not once did his hand leave his dick; A dick that, he noticed, had left quite a mess. Thank god it’s not on the bed, he voiced in his head.

Alternating between stimulating the underside and freely fisting his dick, his petite frame heaving in oxygen as his high approached steadily. Hinata brought his non-dominant hand back up towards his face before extending it further, biting on the flesh of his forearm; He couldn’t risk any more noises being made, not if he didn’t want to wake his mother and Natsu, who happened to be a very light sleeper, to wake up.

This attempt proved futile, however, when his pace quickened significantly and a high pitched whine sounded, echoing off the walls to slap how fucking pathetic he was back in his face. Tears sprung to his eyes at the oversensitivity.

The phone long forgotten, Hinata’s mind roamed and wandered, about anything and everything, until it landed on the cause for this whole predicament.

(Daichi pulled his thighs apart, various muscles in his arms flexing at the action, before diving down and touching him there. Sugawara licked and nipped earnestly at the sensitive spots of his neck, and in his dream, Hinata was free to moan and writhe beneath the two third-years. The remembrance of these events instantly brought the small boy even closer to the edge).

Hinata sped up even further, slick noises heard throughout the room with the intensity of the action.

(The rest of the team watched on as his captain and vice-captain devoured him, for everyone to see. Daichi then hoisted him up by the legs and the silver-haired setter turned and walked around until he was eye level with Hinata, before kissing him deeply and fondling him; His movements had an air of experience around them, that Suga had done the same to all of the first years, still watching him with interest.)

Almost there, almost. All he needed was one more push before he’d be done for.

(Before he knew it, a wet heat engulfed him and he sobbed as he came endlessly, spilling into his senpai’s mouth as he rested his head in the nook of his captain’s strong, broad chest).

Similar events followed as the tears collected finally spilled, rolling down his flushed cheeks and meeting their end in the soft fabric of his bed and pillow. He was a Cryer, he realised. Tears weren’t the only thing that spilled it seemed, his hand left his dick as he moved it in front of his face to get a proper look in the little lighting.

White cum coated the tips of his slender fingers, which he noticed was rather sticky, and quickly drying. A thin sheen of sweat coated him and his chest still rose and fell quickly, catching up with what he’d just done.

He couldn’t believe what he’d just done.

(If Hinata’s mum noticed her son being sleepier, more relaxed than usual, she didn’t say anything. She definitely didn’t say anything when she stumbled upon a conspicuously stained tissue in the bin that morning).


	2. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yamaguchi

The olive haired boy shifted uncomfortably against the futon; His body unbearably hot in the summer heat...amongst other things. From where he lay on his back, Yamaguchi could make out the sleeping bodies of teammates scattered around the large room. Each was fast asleep, all except for him, it seemed.

The pinch server sparred another glance down to his dick, obviously tented, and groaned quietly to himself as he screwed his eyes shut, head rolled back harshly against the pillow beneath in his frustration. He’d been like this for around twenty or so minutes-he had watched the clock tick by slowly for a majority of that time.

'Please go away…'

Yamaguchi then peaked at the blond to his left, the middle blocker’s back turned to him (he definitely did not stare at it), although his eyes soon followed just past his friend to a door that laid at the edge of the room, light pouring into it from where it opened ever so slightly. 'Bathroom.'

'But should he really risk doing something so...perverted?' One look at his problem gave him his answer, well aware of the pain that would soon follow if he didn’t do something.

With the idea in mind, he hoisted himself lightly onto his feet before silently making his way over-careful as to not wake Tsukki’-to his only option. Once he stepped into the attached room and pushed the door shut (and locked), he stood motionless, he couldn’t believe he was really about to fist his dick in a fucking motel bathroom-with his teammates in the adjacent room no less, just a mere wall away.

'What if someone needed to go to the bathroom?' That fact really drove home, and Yamaguchi nearly walked right back out, the only thing keeping him rooted in place was the ever-present boner pressing, rather uncomfortably, into his lower stomach. 'No going back, I guess', he mused to himself satirically.

With the bright generic bathroom lights shining down on him, Yamaguchi fumbled into one of the shower stalls (he’d turn on the water, but he figured that’d make too much of a racket), and locked the door behind him-checking one, two times that it truly was secured. Now, with everything out of the way, the shy boy traced one hand down the front of him until it met with a spike of pleasure.

'I’m really doing this…'

Freckled fingers met his dick and curled until satisfactory, before proceeding to move; He picked up the pace after the first few strokes after watching a few lost beads of precum drip and meet their end on the glossy tiles below. 'Hot.'

With all the fun being had, it was inevitable that a few stray…sounds would make their way past the boy’s lips and into the air around him. He’d always been kinda loud, he’d known for a while-ever since he first hit puberty during middle school, and got caught a few times by his family members (they never brought it up, but he knew they had heard how he was spending his free time).

As time progressed, Yamaguchi’s knees went weak, and soon buckled and sent him to the ground. He was kneeling in his own fucking mess. At least, now, he could focus on what was really important here, getting off so he could walk right out and wallow in shame as he would lay next to his childhood friend, unaware and oblivious as to what would have occurred just moments before.

The olive haired boy’s gaze flickered down to his dick, his thumb generously smothering precum along the shaft and pressing into the slit alternatively. Free hand steadying himself, pressed flat against the wall to his left; Keeping him upright.

It was then, when a particular flick of his wrist, sent his hips in a harsh thrust, resulting in Yamaguchi’s head rolling back and a strangled whine resounding around the walls of the communal bathroom. The furious movement of his fisted hand produced slick noises that only grew louder as his peak approached.

The freckled boy had never gotten off like this, the wait and the time, and the fact that he was in a fucking bathroom made everything just that bit more intense. Overwhelmed, tears formed in Yamaguchi’s eyes and quickly made their way down the soft skin of his cheeks. 'Oh my god…'

He was close, so much so that his mind didn’t register the distinct click of the lock of the door being picked open. Nor did he notice the quiet footsteps walking down the various stalls before halting in front of the occupied one.

Yamaguchi was almost there…almost there and he would be cumming and he would be done and he would finally be relieved (in both senses of the word) of the problem that had plagued the better half of his night. Choked off sobs were heard somewhere, distant to the euphoria felt in that moment. The pinch server screwed his eyes shut, body bowing in half as he reached his peak. Finally, finally! He was-

“What are you doing?”

-cumming.

Thick ropes of white shot out of him, more tears adding to-by now-puddle at his knees, the various bodily fluids mixing together in one pathetic heap. Yamaguchi was fucking mortified.

More sobs echoed around the room. Standing right in front of him was his best friend, the same friend who had been by his side for almost half his life, and maybe even more. Maybe, if he hadn’t just caught him fucking his fist in a puddle of his own mess.

Too exhausted to move, Yamaguchi brought his hands to his face, cum and all, and hid behind them in shame and embarrassment. At this point he was ugly crying into his cum stained hands, not even bothering to cover his softening dick. He couldn’t look at Tsukki-at the disgust and the same apathetic look he gave everyone else, that he prided himself on never receiving. He was sure that he was, now, though.

Two long, slender hands wrapped around his shoulders, the freckled boy’s breathe hitched.

“Can you stand up for a second, Yams?”

…what?

“um.”

Those same hands then moved to secure him under the arms before hoisting him up and onto his weak and shaking legs. The last bits of cum, sweat, and everything else began dripping from and down his legs, meeting the tiled floor as well.

Now standing, the middle blocker reached past the boy and grasped the nozzle for the shower, effectively turning it on. Yamaguchi, in all his confusion, opted to leaning his head on the taller boy, sobbing into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He mumbled something, which the blond failed to hear.

“What was that?” He brought his hand under the stream, testing the temperature to make sure it wouldn’t burn the crying boy.

Yamaguchi timidly lifted his head, only a little, “why aren’t you disgusted?” He then turned to look at the taller, “you just caught me…you know, why are you helping me?”

'I’m disgusted at myself…'

Tsukishima just ignored him and gently positioned the shorter under the water, proceeding to grab a medium sized pouch-which Yamaguchi quickly identified as Tsukki’s, filled with various lotions, including shower gel; Lathering the freckled boy’s arms and collarbone, seemingly unaware of the stray droplets wetting his clothes.

“Yamaguchi, listen,” he turned the boy around to spread the body wash on the boy’s back and shoulders before, too, rinsing it under the stream, “I had woken up while you were still…I knew the whole time.”

Oh.

Once bathed, and the floor was also rinsed stainless, Yamaguchi was towel dried, then a pair of warm, clean clothes were shoved into his chest. He knew they weren’t his, and it wasn’t hard to figure out who owned the t-shirt and shorts which were obviously too big for him. Tsukki’ then used this as his cue to leave, no doubtedly back out into the shared bedroom to catch up on the sleep lost. Just as he moved to open the door, Yamaguchi spoke up.

“Thank…thankyou, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”


	3. Kenma and Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo fap to edging porn, which turns into crying, which turns into thigh humping.

Kenma and Kuroo  
“Just pick something already, Kenma!” 

“Do you want to do this or not?” The setter fumbled with the laptop in his grasp, scrolling through countless videos before sighing, defeated, and hunched ever so slightly. Both hard, the childhood friends had been browsing various porn for the past fifteen, maybe twenty minutes-they’d spent the majority of that time arguing back and forth with each other; Neither had yet found a video suitable to their differentiating tastes.

From where Kuroo lay next to Kenma on the shorter boy’s bed, he could still see each thumbnail as it was scrolled away by slender fingers. “You know I can fap to anything,” he said rather smugly, “just go with whatever you usually do, yeah?” The other sighed.

The thing was, though, Kenma didn’t typically use this kind of stuff outside of their-very strictly platonic-mutual masturbation escapades. Truth be told, he didn’t really know what he was supposed to be looking for (of course, he wasn’t going to just tell Kuroo that).

Said boy laid adjacent to the shorter for a few moments longer before heaving upright and pointing to the screen in front of the two. “Look!”

‘…edging?’

Kenma stared at the video thumbnail a few seconds longer; A decently lean looking guy strapped to a chair, a zip tie tied harshly around his balls. He was flushed red, almost purple, with long stripes of cum splattered against his chest. 

“…Kuroo, do you really want to pick this one? Out of everything?”

The middle blocker excitedly snatched the mac and pressed play, then moved forward and set it back down on the bed so they could both see. His eyes had a rare glint to them, Kenma noted. ‘Why would Kuroo want to watch something…something like this?’ Kenma didn’t see the point, the whole idea of this was to watch some-ridiculously overrated-pornstar shake her ass and fuck herself on some random guy’s dick, eventually getting off and finally getting some fucking sleep; Not whatever lay in front of the boy, that’s for sure.

It was then, that Kuroo looked at the blonde for the first time, a devilish smirk plastered upon his lips. “Wanna do it, too?”

‘So, this was why.’

With the video playing on full display, the two became fixed on the faceless guy in frame. Next to the wooden chair was a bottle of what Kenma assumed was lube, then a second pair of hands entered the scene, opening the bottle and coating their fingers as well as the guy’s dick. The first few, very slow, strokes went by; The two high schoolers quickly fetched themselves out of their pants to catch up.

Now in par with the clip, both boys soon discovered the true nature of edging. A few heavy minutes went by, the only sound audible were the various pants and breathy whines-mainly Kenma, who was close to fucking crying and desperately ready to come-and the video as it played.

“If you stop following along, I’m definitely going to take a shit on your switch.”

‘…you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!’

“Please!” Kenma whined into the nook of his arm, the other gripping desperately into the soft flesh of his thigh, when it wasn’t torturing his dick that was. “It hurts….Kuroo!”  
They were now fifteen minutes in. Fifteen minutes of pure hell. And yet, neither stopped; Both too dazed and fucking horny to even think about stopping, even with all of Kenma’s whining and bitching, he didn’t-couldn’t-stop now. 

In fact, when the next interval came, the setter couldn’t find himself letting go at all. Fingers wrapped tightly around his dick, near-on soaked in precum and saliva, the pudding head bucked into his fist animalistically. The harsh motion caused the blonde to fall back, falling back down on the bed with his legs spread and head tossed back. Another choked off whine resounded around the room.

“Kenma.” The older boy glanced down at his childhood friend, warning completely disregarded as he watched the shorter bring himself on the edge of his orgasm. 

“I’m sorry!” Kenma pleaded against his arm, “I’m so sorry Kuroo! I can’t do it anymore! I can-“

A second hand found its way to the setter’s dick, tightening painfully at the base; Inevitably stopping his orgasm.

Kenma wailed this time, tears blurring his vision as he writhed pathetically on the bed. He clawed at the arm still on his dick while at the same time, trying his best to buck into it, desperate to get any form of pleasure; Even from his best friend.

“I. Said. No” 

Now Kenma really started crying, his body curled in on itself as he sobbed into the sheets. His hair covered the better half of his face, shielding himself from the piercing gaze of the boy next to him. As Kuroo continued to study the younger, he couldn’t really find it in himself to be angry at him, not really. ‘He looks so small like this,’ Kuroo observed, it was common knowledge that Kenma was on the scrawnier side of things, but the setter looked even smaller curled up (like a cat, ironically).

“…Kenma?” 

The only indication that the other even heard him at all was the subtle quietening of his cries and the reduced shaking of his narrow shoulders, “Kenma, I’m not mad…I’m sorry I made you do this.” Guilt racked through him and buried itself in the pits of his stomach. He did this to Kenma.

Kuroo turned his head slightly, glancing at the closed door, before returning his attention to the-still crying-pudding head. He was still hard, the pain of leaving it forgotten for so long made its way back to the forefront of his mind. “I’m gonna go finish in the bathroom,” the older sighed and ran his free hand through the nest of his hair, “I’ll be back in five or so minutes, ‘kay? I’ll bring a washcloth on my way back.”

Leaning forward, the middle blocker placed a light kiss on the crown of the other’s head, proceeding to turn off the video and dash to the bathroom. 

To say that that was one of the worst nuts of his life, would be an understatement. He could barely concentrate with the knowing in his stomach and the regrets of his selfishness only minutes prior. Did he even ask if Kenma wanted to do something like that? The answer was no.

He had to make it up to him, although he doubted that he’d have another chance after what had just happened.

Once he opened the door, he walked slowly until his feet hit the edge of the bedframe, unsure if he should even stay anymore. Kenma staid motionless on the bed-probably asleep, still curled up like he was when he’d left. 

Kuroo couldn’t help himself, hand finding its way grasping the dyed head of hair fondly, smoothing in back from his friend’s forehead only for him to see a set of feline eyes staring back at him. “Sorry…for that-and for what happened, earlier.” 

“…It’s fine.” The blonde averted his gaze, opting to stare intently at the pale green of his bed. 

‘No. It wasn’t fine.’ The taller moved, curling himself around the other, pulling his head to his broader chest. “It isn’t fine, Kenma.” The hand returned to its place nestled in the blonde locks, “what I did was uncalled for, I should’ve asked if you really wanted to do it-and not have squeezed your dick, too!”

This earned a small chuckle from the other, “Um. Can you stay still for me, just for a bit?” Of course, Kuroo could do that, he’d cuddle with the other all damn night if he could, it was no big de-

A shy roll of the setter’s hips against the firm muscle of his thigh immediately halted that train of thought. ‘He’s still hard?’ Then again, he did stop him from cumming earlier. 

Soon, a steady rhythm was established; Kenma humped himself on Kuroo’s thigh, his head buried into the other’s chest as he panted lightly. The pace was fast enough to get quite a bit of build-up, yet still slow the way Kenma had always preferred. 

The elder did his part through trailing his hands up and down the length of his back, sometimes switching to massage the scalp of his head. His thigh pressed further forward, creating more friction for the smaller to get off on. Scarce moans could be heard, muffled by fabric of his shirt where Kenma had his face buried.

Kuroo moved his thigh ever so slightly in sync with the motion of the other’s hips, eliciting a high whine from the pudding head. “Close, kitten?” Despite the pet name, there was nothing but fondness coming from the tone.

“Kuroo…” a soft mantra of pleas came from the setter, hips moving increasingly faster and more frantic as time progressed. ‘I’ll take that as a yes, then.’ 

It didn’t take long for Kenma to come with another choked off sob, the waterworks returning briefly before the two settled down in bed; cleaning up with the cloth kuroo had brought with him. 

The first thing Kenma remembered after cumming-for what was probably the hardest he ever had in his entire life-was the soft coconut smell of Kuroo’s body wash, mixed in the fabric softener he always put into his sheets (it also coincidentally smelled of coconut, but that was for a completely unrelated reason). 

Were they gonna talk about it in the morning? Probably not, but that’s what their relationship was. Neither cared if the lines between friends and lovers blurred a bit, it was just what it was.


	4. Noya feat. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya had always considered himself as straight, preoccupied with the team’s manager for as long as he could remember. But now, starring at the 6-inch dildo in his hands, the libero wasn’t so sure anymore.
> 
> Alternatively: Noya fucks himself with a dildo, pretending it's Asahi, and then crying like a bitch about it.

Noya had always considered himself as straight, preoccupied with the team’s manager for as long as he could remember. But now, starring at the 6-inch dildo in his hands, the libero wasn’t so sure anymore. 

He didn’t buy it, of course; Tanaka had shoved it in his bag as a joke (saying how he was basically their ace’s bitch, but that was only admiration) but, never the less, curiosity would always get the best of him it seemed. 

‘It was only admiration, nothing else.’

The short boy surveyed the object in his grasp, a bright pink dildo decorated with various veins, finished off with an uncut head at the top. His eyes moved down to the bottom of the toy, where two large balls met the small suction cup at the base. Noya gulped at the size, it was bigger than him that was for sure, the thickness was unparallel.

Why was he even doing this in the first place? He’d brought himself to orgasm with just his hand on his dick just fine before, but lately…

Noya was bored; No longer satisfied with just jacking off anymore, needed something more in order to really get what he wanted (and apparently what he wanted was a fucking dick up his ass, but hey, he was desperate).

With his parents not coming home until late, and all of his school work up to date, for once, there was only one problem left for him to face:

‘How…?’ How the fuck was something this big supposed to fit up his ass?

To say that Noya binge watched gay porn for an hour was not something he was proud of, was an understatement. Getting hard from it was even worse. 

He. Was. Straight.

With a spare bottle of lotion in one hand-he didn’t have any lube, obviously, and he was too lazy to use spit-the libero coated one, slender finger before pushing into his entrance. Noya was taken aback, eyes fluttering at the foreign, but strangely pleasant sensation. A surprised gasp left his lips. 

From where he sat on his knees, he couldn’t reach far, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d imagined; He decided, albeit reluctantly, that he liked it.

He liked it even more when he began wiggling his finger, discovering his pliant walls in an all-new way, then proceeded to shallowly thrust his index finger into his whole (to test the waters). It was even better when another finger was shoved into himself, rocking himself on the two digits, moving them in all kinds of directions. 

Until he hit something inside of him, a jolt of pleasure shot through him, coursing through his belly before traversing down right to his groin. It was so good, different to how touching his dick felt, but just as good-maybe even better.

‘Oh my god,’ he aimed for that spot eagerly, but soon found the position he was in rather difficult to get what he wanted. Now, laying on his back, head resting on his pillow, Noya was free to massage his prostate all he wanted.

It was with three fingers knuckle deep, circling that bundle of nerves, did his mind wander back to the reason for all of this in the first place. 

The dildo (which had been thrown aside, laying forgotten against the bed and the wall). Reaching for it and covering it, too, in the slippery lotion, Noya positioned the head at his entrance, before timidly pushing in.

It was heaven; A fullness his fingers weren’t able to provide, the stretch only heightening his senses to the point of tears brimming his closed eyes. 

With flushed cheeks, the libero made the first thrust, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in until it was, quite literally, balls deep inside of him. ‘So good,’ he repeated in his head in the haze of his arousal.

Despite the pleasure, his hand and wrist were quickly becoming strained from the angle and intensity of fucking himself, opting for shoving his face into the pillow and sticking his ass in the air. He quickly positioned the dildo back inside of himself, feeling unpleasantly empty at its brief absence. 

A long, drawn out whine was muffled against the pillow as he began fucking himself with an increased vigour. The tears from earlier soon spilled over, wetting the pillow beneath the boy. He’d never felt anything like it, something so deep was strangely intimate, everything else but the inches inside of him long forgotten; That, and…

His ace. Asahi. Who’s dick he subconsciously pretended was the one penetrating him right now, with Asahi’s larger body looming over him as he fucked him senseless. Noya’s toes curled at the thought. Moaning higher and higher until the sound was something akin to a squeal as he got closer and closer to his end.

It was when he found himself moaning the spiker’s name, did he really start crying. Not at the hit to his sexuality, per say, but more just the fact that he was fucking himself to the thought of someone who, undoubtedly, did not feel the same way; The way Kiyoko didn’t feel the same way, a painful memory from months ago.

The libero sobbed as he came, clenching around the thick dildo and cumming what seemed almost endlessly on the sheets of his bed. His small body bowing and writhing with the waves of orgasm, before collapsing into his own mess (dildo still shoved deep in his ass), curling up and crying pathetically into the tear and spit-stained pillow.

Fuck it. Maybe he did like Asahi, a crush that developed from friendship built over the two years on the team together. A crush that was almost certain to be unrequited, which only made Noya wail even harder.

Because if Tanaka knew, who was one of the most unperceptive people he knew, then it was without a doubt that his newfound feelings for his friend were already known. 

If his family heard him crying for hours that night, sobbing into the-by then clean-pillow and sheets, they didn’t bring it up. 

Asahi didn’t bring it up, either, not even when he saw the shorter boy walking weirdly. 

He really had to think Tanaka for giving Noya his dildo, a perverted gift the result of his ongoing crush on the shorter boy. Knowing that he’d used it did weird things to his heart (and dick).


End file.
